


Akira, Stop

by LunaticLuna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is Really gay, Chatlogs, Don't Take This Seriously Please, Gay, How Do I Tag, Like phantom thief chat, Memes, No Spoilers, Queen is probabaly done with Jokers shit tbh, This Is STUPID, This is random ass bs, and thirsty, because of my own headcannons, my take one what Akira could have done, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: I had an Idea that was just too funny to not write out.Akira does something at the confessing secrets thing and the phantom thieves are confused. Makoto is just done with Akiras shit to be honest.**Please don't take this seriously**





	Akira, Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I'm sorry, but this was really funny in my head.

**Phantom Theives Chat**

**Skull:** Dude, the the eff was that?

 **Panther:** What was what?

 **Joker:** ....

 **Noir:** Akira-kun shocked everyone today. I think he also came out of the closet?

 **Joker:** I was never in the closet in the first place. No one asked. ¯\\_( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

 **Panther:** What happened?

 **Queen:** To save Ryuji from being embarrassed, Akira went up on the stage to give out something embarrassing about yourself.

 **Queen:** According to Akira, and I quote

 **Queen:** "I have no Idea what I should say that's embarrassing, but I'll give it a go. If anyone hurts my friends, I will not hesitate to punch them where it hurts. I have the Biggest crush on Ryuji. And I'm now going to T-Pose out of here. Good day."

 **Queen:** He then proceeded to actually T-Pose and hop all the way from the stage to the exit.

 **Oracle:** Sounds like a fun time.

 **Joker:** I think the most embarrasing thing was the T-Posing bit.

 **Skull:** And not confessing that you have a crush one me?

 **Joker:** ....

 **Joker:** When have I ever been worried about going after something that catches my eye?

 **Panther:** Welp, Skulls dead.

 **Joker:** Shit...

 **Joker:** Welp, Looks like to go for the backup Akechi.

_Several People Are Typing_

**Joker:** I see you all typing, and I'm going to leave now, bye.

 

What happened:

"Alright, Ryuji Sakamoto, you're Up!"

Aftera small while of Ryuji looking awkward, Akira decided it would probably be a good IDea to save his friend/crush. So now he was the one on stage.

"...." He wondered what he should say, not really preparing anthing.

"Uh, I have no Idea what I should say that's embarrassing, but I'll give it a go. If anyone hurts my friends, I will not hesitate to punch them where it hurts. I have the Biggest crush on Ryuji. And I'm now going to T-Pose out of here. Good day."

And like he said, he using all of the Confidence he has gotten up until this point, to T-Pose. It was probably a good Idea to just jump around, as not only would it be more funny, Walking would break the T-pose illusion.

And thats what he did, laughing when he got out and far away from the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon is that Akira is a gay, and will meme unironically. 
> 
> ...
> 
> I love my son.


End file.
